Naruto's Feelings
by Anime Insaniac
Summary: While sitting on the Hokage monument Naruto thinks about his life and then starts thinking about his feelings for Hinata. A oneshot poem fic, NaruHina indication


**Naruto's Feelings**

I'd like to say that this is my second oneshot and my first for Naruto. A poem fic about Naruto's feelings for the Hyuuga heiress.

This is based three years after Tsunade became Hokage, Naruto succeeded in bringing Sasuke back, Tsunade studied Orochimaru's research on the cursed seal and found a way to remove them from Sasuke and Anko. Life in Konoha continued with Jiraiya training Naruto, Kakashi taking Sasuke's training to a higher level and Tsunade having Sakura as her apprentice. Hinata is being taught how to be a medic nin by Shizune(If she was taught by Tsunade, having the Byakugan, Jyuuken, medical knowledge and the Hokage's monstrous strength would just make her too powerful). Everyone is a Chuunin save for Neji who is a Jounin.

Disclaimer: Although I don't own Naruto the poem is completely mine.

* * *

On top of a mountain with four stone heads was a 15 year old boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker-like birth marks on his cheeks. He was contemplating his life and feelings. All the while thinking about a poem he heard from somewhere. 

_Where is the face_

_Of which my heart screams?_

_Where is the face_

_Of the one that haunts my dreams?_

When he thinks about Sakura, he doesn't see a romantic relationship for some reason, his thoughts have been like this for some time. 'For some reason it's like we have a sibling relationship, especially when she hits me,' he thought then rubbed his head thinking about how much more her punches hurt now rather than then.

His thoughts then drifted to Hinata, and for some reason he had a smile on his face, a genuine smile instead of the smiling mask he puts on.

_Where is the face_

_Of the one that I've sought?_

_Where is the face_

_Of the one whom all I've thought?_

When he manages to have a bad day, seeing her, even if only once seems to make things better fo him. And when he has a good day, she makes it better.

The moment he makes her smile, be it intentional or not, he feels that his day is complete for some reason.

_Where is the face_

_Of the one I wish not to part?_

_Where is the face_

_Of the one with my heart?_

He shuddered at the thought of her having an arranged marriage when she comes of age. He himself seems to wonder why that is. He learned a few things about the Hyuuga clan tradition from Neji when Naruto knocked some sense into him.

These were Neji's words, _'If the heir or heiress is not able to fulfill their duty as successor to the main house then they are to be married off to insure that a suitable successor to the clan will come soon after.'_

_Where is the face_

_Of the one from above?_

_Where is the face_

_Of the one that I love?_

Naruto was walking back down to the village thinking of how perfect Hinata was, he was wondering if it was love. But he didn't think he would be able to put all of his emotions into one simple word. Unbeknownst to Naruto, that whom his thoughts were about was following him. He of course was too deep in thought to notice.

Naruto then remembered something else Neji told him, _'However, if said heir or heiress happens to have a betrothed already before the marriage arrangements are official then the arranged marriage shall be null and void.'_ With that thought Naruto smiled while he kept walking.

Finally snapping out of his thought he realized someone was following him and turned around. He felt a familiar presence and sniffed the air, 'Hmmm lavender. Why would Hinata follow me.'

He then jumped over to the tree that Hinata hid behind and said, "You can come out Hinata."

And she did so, "Ano," she said while blushing and pushing her index fingers together.

"You know, as cute as it may be, you really shouldn't blush so much, you'll pass out," Naruto said, and a few seconds afterwards he blushed after realizing what he said.

Hinata herself blushed herself to the point of unconsciousness.

"What did I tell you," Naruto muttered to himself and he picked her up. "I suppose I'll take her to Neji, I don't want a Hyuuga that doesn't know me attacking me, or in worst case scenario, have her father jumping to conclusions and attacking me," he said to himself.

While jumping from building to building towards the training ground where Neji was he looked at Hinata and smiled again.

_Where is the face_

_Of the one I wish to see?_

_Where is the face?_

_It's right in front of me._

And in this case, Hinata's face was in front of Naruto's as he was looking at her.

* * *

Owari 

My first Naruto oneshot and my first poem fic, kind of a sappy poem, but it's an original of mine. I don't need a review, but I do like getting them, even if it's only a oneshot. And no request to put more chapters on this story, if I make a oneshot, it stays a oneshot.


End file.
